Safe and Sound
by TheLittleFaberryThingsInLife
Summary: When Rachel is abused and tortured, will she be able to get rescued? If so, will her life ever be the same?
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or anything related.**

Three years ago to the day. I can still recall the perfect day when him and I said our vows. It was all fine and dandy in the beginning, but after a year, I noticed a change in him. A big change. He wasn't a big drinker at first; he slowly started to become an alcoholic. With the help of Puck, he also became a drug addict.

Not long after that, he started hitting me. There was no reason for his doings. He thought it was all fun and games. He never realized how much he was hurting me.

When the beatings and rapes became a regular thing, I started cutting myself. Not for depression reasons. I started to keep a tally, counting how many times he did it. The left side of my body is marked for beatings. It has seventy-two scars. The right is for rapes. It has forty. This was for when I ever escaped my torture prison and was able to tell a police officer what happened and how many times it happened. But, sadly, I have not been able to get out of here.

I am still forced to wear my wedding ring, even though I mentally divorced him when he started. I feel this will never end. I feel like I'm stuck in a never-ending shadow of darkness and no one can save me from its clutches.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything glee or related. I also do not own Lucky Charms.**

"You little grunch!" Finn spat as he kicked me. It was very forceful and cause blood to flow into my mouth. Tears streamed down my face, pain stinged me on every side. I was clutching and cringing myself, trying to get away from Finn's rage. I was used to the constant beatings, but it still hurt. He kept spitting hurtful words at me like 'whore', 'bitch', 'slut' and 'slave'.

When he was done, I had more pulse-pounding black and dark purple bruises all over me. A good way to cover up those old ones. I tried lifting myself to my feet and heard a loud crack. Probably broke a rib. I creep over to the kitchen, hiding in the shadows and heard Finn talking to someone on his cell phone. I knew it was Puck right away when he said 'bring the crack his time'. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, lucky he didn't hear me.

I slunk down to the floor, my bare back against the cold wall. I grabbed out my razor blade and sunk it into my skin on my left thigh. A bit of crimson exposed itself to me. Seventy-three scars for abuse. How nice. I silently prayed, hoping someone would answer them. Off guard, my stomach growled like an angry lion. My last meal was two days ago; I needed food and fast.

I used to be a healthy one hundred and six pounds; fit, active, and healthy. When the beatings started, I couldn't leave the house for any reason. I tried ding some yoga in secret, but that only made it worse. My muscles ached in agony and bones cracked in places they shouldn't. After being in this condition for so long, I am now a scrawny, boney seventy-five pounds.

I sat there a few minutes more, waiting for him to go down stairs and get all of his stuff set up. I crept into the kitchen like a cat on soft, silent paws. I opened the fridge and grabbed an apple, a bunch of grapes, some yogurt and the milk. I know not to eat more than my share, but I needed some extra food. I grabbed the box of 'Lucky Charms out of the cupboard with a bowl and a spoon. When my arms were full, I went to the closet that was my 'room'.

I dug in, but not too fast, I didn't want to upset my stomach. I stayed very quiet and jumped a little when I hear Puck's deep voice greet Finn. When they headed downstairs, I went back into the kitchen to clean myself off and put the cereal and milk away. Something caught me eye.

Finn's shiney, black phone was sitting on the table, exposed. It wasn't like him to forget it. He mostly had it on him or put it in a place that I couldn't reach or know of. he didn't want me having contact with the outside world and get him (and possibly Puck) arrested. But I couldn't resist. Temptation took over and I snatched the phone off the table and ran silently to the closet.

Going through the contacts, I tried to find the number I was so desperately looking for. The one person who I knew would risk their life to help me in such a low and hard time in my life. He didn't have it in his contacts, but that didn't matter. I knew the number by heart and quickly dialed it. I listen to it ring twice before she answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Quinn, it's me, Rachel. I really need you right now. Come to my house as fast as you can with as much strength as you can muster and whatever weapons you have. I can't explain now, just _please _get over here." I whimpered, an obvious stressful tone in my voice.

"On my way." She said before hanging up.

I quickly dialed 911, telling them all the information they needed before they promised they would be on their way as well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: again, i don't own nutin.**

I sat there, knees hugged against my chest, waiting for help to arrive. My heart was pounding, not only for the hope of help but also in fear that Finn would find me.

I had to of jumped three feet in the air when I heard a gun shot go off. I didn't know what was happening, so I sunk deeper into the closet. Then I heard her voice. Her voice, sweet and silky, like a soft rose, say my name.

"Rachel! Rachel, where are you!?" She said in a loud whisper.

"Quinn, in here." I said in a hoarse voice. She turned to me, her face immediately turning soft and concerned.

"Oh my gosh, Rach...I...I don't know what to say. Are you alright?" I could tell she was a little shocked by my condition.

I nodded, "I just really want to get out of here." I mewed as I took off my wedding ring and threw it aside, knowing I would never need it again.

"Puck is already down. Took care of him as soon as I came in." She smiled, holding up a pistol. "I carry this puppy around with me everywhere I go. You never know when you might run into trouble."

"Clever." I smiled back. That's when we went silent. Quinn sat next to me, gun readied and pointed at the closet opening. I could hear Finn's heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"Rachel! Where are you, you little slut!?" He slurred. As son as his body came into view, Quinn took fire. With one bullet, Finn was down, bloody and dead. We crawled out of the closet together when we heard sirens outside. Quinn held me to steady me and walk to the police. Her pistol was already hidden, stuffed in her spiked combat boots.

"What happened here ladies?" an officer with the last name 'Smith' asked us.

I immediately spoke. "I have been trapped here for two years, locked away from the outside world, by Finn Hudson."

"And is this Finn?" He pointed to the body the medical people were taking care of in the kitchen.

"No, That's Noah Puckerman. Finn is that way, down the hall." I pointed him in the direction. I turned back to him and say, "I have been beaten and abused seventy-three times and raped forty times." with a stern voice. He took a minute, writing down the information.

"And what about her?" Officer Smith asked, pointing at Quinn.

"She saved my life. I called her on this phone and she rushed over here." I say with a smile.

"Well, since it was in self-defense, I will not press charges. You ladies are free to go." He smiled, walking towards the hall that contained Finn's dead body.

"Why don't we grab some of your clothes and other essentials and head out of here?" Quinn asked, her eyes gleaming with pride. I nodded and we go into the bedroom, getting a large duffel bag and stuffing with a bunch of my favorite clothes. Quinn finishes while I go into the bathroom and get my hygiene needs. I help her fit it into the smaller pockets on the sides.

"You good to go?" She asked in a sweet, almost motherly voice.

"Mmhm." I purr, wrapping my arms around her. My face buries into the crook of her neck. My nostrils take in her sweet vanilla scent. I couldn't help it. I needed to thank her for her kindness in one way or another.

"Rachel, you don't need to say anything. I'm glad I helped you, it's what I do. You know I would do anything for you because you are my best friend." She purred back, gently stroking my hair. I smile, happy she said that. My heart swelled with joy.

"Let's get out of here." I say with a chuckle. Quinn grabs the large duffel, knowing I'm way too weak to carry that thing, and steadies me with her left arm.

We get out to her black Cadillac. Goosebumps run over my skin when the fresh spring night air its my skin. Quinn puts the bag in the back of the car. The crisp concrete makes my feet tingle.

"Are you coming?" Quinn chuckles, already in the driver's seat.

"Oh, sorry." I blush a little, rounding the Cadillac and getting in the passenger's seat. "Where are we headed?"

"My place. You need a safe, comfortable place to stay, Rach. And I can take care of you."

"Sounds good." I smile as she revs the engine and we're off. I'm off to hopefully a new, fun, relaxing life without a shadow of darkness hanging over me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

We pulled up to Quinn's two-story house. It was a beautiful periwinkle grey. Quinn got out of the car first and unlocked her door.

"Go ahead inside. I'll be in when I get the bag." She smiled. I nod, letting myself go into her beautiful home. It a slight citrus tang in the air with a mixture of different spices and garden greens. My breath was taken away when I stepped in her living room and saw all of her amazing art decor.

"Wow." My eyes shined at a pretty bouquet of peonies flowers.

"You like those, don't you?" Her soft voice startled me.

"Very much." I say. Quinn set the duffel on the floor and stretched out her back. "Tired?"

"Yea I am." She forced through a yawn. "And I would think you're tired too." She chuckled when I yawned and nodded. I carefully padded over to the bag and got out my favorite comfortable scrawny black night-gown that looks like lingerie.

After I got my gown on and my face washed, my eyelids were heavy. I felt so tiny in my pajamas, but I knew I would eventually get back to my previous weight. Quinn wasn't in the room yet, so I plop down on her squishy, comfortable bed. I climbed under the covers and curl up like a cat.

"Rachel, you crazy kitten." Quinn laughed. I chuckled a little, too tired to care. I felt her climb in next to me, snuggling close to me for warmth in her chilly house.

"Wow, Rach. You're shivering." She commented, wrapping her arms around me to keep me warm. She too was cold, but not icy like me. I rested me head on her chest, her heart beat thumping in my right ear. Right away, I started purring.

"You really are a little kitten." Quinn chuckled before reaching over and turning off the bed side lamp. I felt her long fingers stroke through my wavy hair.

I was floating on a calm river. no cares, no worries. Just floating and relaxing. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared beneath me. Whatever it was, clamped down on my leg and started dragging me under. The pain was very intense, almost like a million razors were piercing my calf on my left leg. I looked down, seeing my assailant. It was a huge great white shark, but something was off about it. Then I noticed it's eyes. They weren't normal shark eyes, but Finn's eyes. It was as if he had mutated into this creature to finish his business he so desperately craved. He let go of my leg and swan towards my face and the world went dark.

I woke with a jolt, springing upright and breathing hard. My lungs gasped for air, almost like I really was under water. I looked at my left calf to make sure it was still attached to my body. Thankfully, it was. I glance at the clock and it was only one in the morning.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn's tired sounding voice said. No words escaped my mouth, but tears escaped my eyes. Quinn pulled me close and started whispering sweet, soothing words in to my ear.

"Rachel, it will be okay. He can't hurt you anymore. No one can hurt you." She pulled me away enough to see my face. She lifted up her hand and wiped away the tears that clung to my cheeks. "Now, what's wrong, sweetie?" I couldn't help but smile when she called me that.

"A really bad nightmare." I say, still trying to catch my breath.

"Can you tell me what it was about?" She purred. It took me a bit; I was trying not to cry again. She held my right hand with her right and ran her fingers through my hair with the other.

"I was on a calm river, just floating, when a shark came up and grabbed my left leg. It dragged me down. My lungs screamed for air. Then I noticed its eyes. They weren't normal black shark eyes. They were Finn's eyes. He let go of my leg and calm right at me." A few tears dribbled down my cheeks.

"Rach, I'm so sorry. No one can hurt you now. Come here." She cooed, laying down and holding out her arms. I knew she wanted me in them, so I layed back on her chest. She enveloped me in her warm embrace and my throat rumbled with a purr.

"Can you sing to me?" I mewed in a tiny voice that me some how heard.

"Sure." She chuckled.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside your door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby even when music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_La la la la_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_La la la la_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh_

Her soothing, velvety voice was almost pure satin.

"Good night, Rachel." She cooed, giving me a kiss on the head.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I still don't own anything.**

"Rachel, I'm home." Quinn called. She was home a bit early from her photography class, but I didn't mind. It had been a week since she saved me. I was really enjoying my time with her. I lounged on her comfy couch with a blanket and a pillow. My nose was stuck in 'The Hunger Games' by Suzanne Collins. Since I started it this morning I could not put it down. Katniss had just entered the arena, looking at the other twenty-three tributes, when Quinn poked my belly.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Do you want to go shopping with me?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Yes!" I squeak, putting my bookmark in and springing to my feet. It has been two years since I've shopped and I couldn't resist.

"Go get dressed. I have to change anyways because It got really warm out and I'm in pants. I don't think anyone wants to see my face melt." Quinn joked. I laughed and did as she said, going to my bag and grabbing out a pair of black and white checkered shorts and a black tank-top that has Skillet on it. I love Skillet. They were a secret band I liked. On the top, I'm a broadway bound, straightforward girl. But, underneath I love rock n' roll.

"Ready?" I turned to Quinn, who was now in a crimson red tank top and red and black plaid shorts. She also was in knee-high combat boots, decorated with silver studs.

"Almost, I just need shoes." I look around but remember I didn't grab anything for my feet. "Do you have some shoes I can wear?" I blush.

"Oh yeah." Quinn disappeared around the corner to the bedroom for a second and came back out with a pair of black high-heeled boots."Here." She said, handing them to me.

"Thanks." I say, slipping them on my feet. When they're nice and secure, we're out the door. Quinn was right, walking out the door, a rush of warm air hit me. It was a chilly forty-three this morning and now it had to of been sixty-five to seventy degrees. We got in the Cadillac at the same time, Quinn revved the engine, and we were out of her drive-way.

"Where are we going shopping at?" I ask, rolling down the window to enjoy the fresh air.

"The mall; nothing too special."She answered, keeping her eyes on the road. It only took us ten minutes to get there. When I stepped out, the sun almost blinded me. It felt like my eyeballs were burning.

"grr, stupid giant ball of fire in the sky." I grumble under my breath. Quinn rounded the car to meet me. She had a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong, Quinn?"

"Nothing. Just stay close when we get in." We entered, and a huge group of people were walking all over the place. I was a little scared, so I tightened the bubble and scotched a little closer to Quinn.

"Where are we going first?" I ask, but didn't get an answer. "Quinn?" I say in a small mew.

"Sorry Rach. Let's go to 'Macy's'." She apologized, half tugging me along. we walk in to 'Macy's' and the scent of multiple celebrity perfumes hits me. I speed walk over to the section to see what new fragrances they have. As I'm looking and sniffing, Quinn has a stiff and protective look. She wasn't looking at me, but two young girls that looked about sixteen. Her eyes gleamed with bitterness and a sneer arose on her lips. the girls walked a little closer and the dark-haired one gave me a grossed-out look.

"Wow, I wouldn't want to go out in public like that." She scoffed.

"Probably did that to get more attention." The red-head laughed. Tears brimmed my eyes and a lump rose in my throat. I turn my head slightly and Quinn is absolutely furious. I grab her right arm as she storms over to the girls.

"Do you have any idea what you just said and how hurtful that was?" Her voice lowered in to a menacing growl.

"Oh I know how hurtful that was." The red-head playfully teased.

"Don't play around with me, young lady. You can't even begin to fathom what she has been through in the last two years. I will _not_ tolerate you two bullying her. Now, apologize." Quinn was like a lion, fierce and protective.

"S-sorry." the red-head stuttered.

"Yeah, sorry." The dark-haired girl squeaked. Both of them quickly walked away, obviously frightened of Quinn.

"You okay, Rach?" She turned to me, her expression and voice going soft. I couldn't hold it in any longer and tears bursted from my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me, comfortingly.

"Shh, It'll be okay. They can't hurt you." She cooed in my ear. I pulled away, wiping the tears off my face and take a deep breath.

"You good, now?" She whispered, rubbing my right arm. I nod and did a half-hearted smile.

"I'll be okay... There was a fragrance that I saw that I really want." I come back around. Quinn smiled, pleased I really was okay. "C'mon." I gesture her back over to the perfumes and I pick out 'Wonder Struck' by Taylor Swift and a cheap cotton candy body spray. We pay for them and get out of 'Macy's'.

"Where to next?" I ask.

"How about 'Aeropostale'?" Quinn suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I smile. As we walk, my head was raised high. I was not ashamed to be out in public with my bruises, scrapes, scars and scrawny body revealed. Quinn gave me protection and I appreciated it very much. She was giving people dirty looks and keep a tight distance to me. She wasn't going to let anyone make fun of me.

We go in to 'Aeropostale' and I immediately go over to the shirts. They were so cool and beautifully crafted. I had to of grabbed fie shirts of my size and three pairs of pants and a comfy-looking grey sweatshirt.

"Quinn, where'd you go?" I look around and bump right in to her.

"Got enough clothes, Rachel?" She chuckled, gladly taking some of the shirts from me so I could walk decent. She had two pairs of jeans, a skirt, and two sweatshirts on her arms already.

"Wanna check out before we die from exposure to these fine clothes?" I suggest, almost falling over.

"Yeah." She responded. We check out over a hundred and fifty dollars worth of clothes, but it was so worth it. We walk out with two giant bags that looked like they were going to explode.

"You think we could go home?" I ask, "I think we have enough."

"I agree, let's get out of here." Quinn giggled. We half walked, half tripped through the mall to get back to the main entrance. The sun had moved in the sky and was now a light orange. We loaded the bags in to the back of the Cadillac and got in the front.

"Let's get home." I say, buckling myself in. Quinn nodded and backed out of the parking space. We drove on to the road and on our way back home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I still don't own anything.**

When we got back, We unloaded the Cadillac and got in to the house before it started to downpour. I have a secret fear of thunderstorms because when I was younger, my aunt got struck by lightening and I could never look at storms the same way again. It made me shudder.

"Here's your stuff." Quinn handed me my big bag of clothes and the small bag from 'Macy's'. I took it and dragged it across the floor because, since my arms were so small and weak, I couldn't pick it up. I stowed it by my large duffel. I took out the two bottles of fragrence from the 'Macy's' bag and unboxed 'Wonder struck'. I sprayed a little bit on me and it was amazing, and almost magical.

"Can I try this?" Quinn asked politely, holding the can of cotton candy scented body spray.

"Sure." I reply. She goes ahead and sprays some on herself and it smells like fresh carnival cotton candy. I smile and go to the bathroom to get my pajamas on. I put in my light blue booty shorts and my rainbow tie-dyed tank-top. When I come out, Quinn was no where to be found. I figured she was in the bedroom so I shrug. A huge rumble of thunder sounded outside made the hair on my bod stand on end and my heart beat sped up. I pass the bedroom to go get 'The Hunger Games' to read from the living room when her voice said my name.

"Rachel, come here please." Quinn was siting on her bed, her back against the head board and her long legs extended outward. She was still wearing her crimson tank-top but she changed in to a pair of black 'Sofi' brand shorts. I stop and turn, walking in. She patted her legs, gesturing for me to sit on them. I did so, hugging her legs between mine. "What's wrong?" She asked. She knew me so well.

I shrug, not meeting her eyes. "It's the storm. Thunderstorms scare me. And...You were so brave and protectful today when you told those girls off. Thank you for that."

"You're very welcome. You know I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. I hate people like that who think it's all fun and games." she sneered. I saw her eyes start to turn bitter.

"Don't be angry, please." I mew, sliding my right hand in to her left.

She sighed, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah; you can tell me anything, you know that." I say, my eyes shining.

"Okay. Well, you know you will always be my best friend, and I respect that. But, for the longest time, I haven't stopped thinking about you. I've tried so hard to keep this feeling contained and under locks. I've done my best, but now I can't keep it hidden. When I'm with you, I finally understand what people talk about when they talk about love. I don't want to fight this feeling anymore. I want to just be me and the only way to do that is to tell you the truth. To tell you that I love you." She confessed.

I sat there, my head hung, trying to process everything I just heard. So I wasn't dillusional. She really did have feelings for me. Feelings deeper than a long-lasting friendship. It was strange for someone to tell me this, especially Quinn. I always respected her choice when she told me in freshman year of college she was bi-sexual. I didn't mind it and I support gay rights. But it was strange for her to tell me that she loves me when we've been friends for over seven years.

"Say something, please." Her soft voice cut through my thoughts. I had to say something, anything. I held up a finger, cautioning her to wait. I thought hard about how tight of a bond we have. About everything she has done for me. Suddenly, my heart sunk when I realized how much I needed her. She was my pillow and blanket. She wrapped me with warmth and comfort and offered protection. I lift my gaze to look into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Quinn, you are a beautiful, sweet, fun girl and I love that about you. You can go from a playful cub to an angry lion in a snap. You give me a sense of warmth and security. You've always been there for me...And I have to say, that I love you too." I blush a little, but smile at her and she smiled back to me. I stretch my arms out, wrapping them around her. I could tell she was a little surprised, but she wrapped her arms around me too.

"Thank you Rachel. I though that it was going to be awkward telling you and that you wouldn't accept it. And also, with the whole Finn incciedent, I didn't know if you would be looking for love." She choked out. I pull away and look at her. A few tears escaped her eyes and her face was red.

"Why are you crying?" I ask in a soft voice.

"Because I'm happy. I'm happy that you love me too." She chuckled. I smile, gently taking her face in my hands and place a delicate kiss on her lips. She pressed her lips deeper in to mine. It was different to kiss a girl. Her lips were soft and plump, not rough and flat. Our lips fit like perfect puzzle pieces.

She pulled me closer so her hips were under me and my legs wrap around her waist. I felt so small as my body shaped into Quinn's embrace. When I felt her lighten the pressure and pull away, I whimper, wanting more.

"What is it, Quinn?" I mew in a tiny voice.

She took in a deep breath and shook her head. "I just...I...I don't want to hurt you. I-I'm sorry. I mean you're just so fragile." She sighed, "I'm sorry." She put her hands on her face and hung her head.

"Hey, it's okay, Quinny. I understand how you feel. Trust me, A few times I felt like I would break myself; and it's not like I'm expecting you to have sex with me right away. I don't expect that out of anyone when they say 'I love you'." I purr, rubbing her shoulders.

"I know. I don't expect that out of you either because of what you've been through." She lifts her head to look at me and I give her a comforting smile. She turned away and got off the bed. I felt my heart break when she leaves the room, but rise again when she comes back a few minutes later with a black and red six string guitar in her hands. I scoot over to let her sit on the side of the bed.

"What's this for?" I ask curiously.

"There's a song that I like to play when times are hard or when I'm thinking of you. I always sing the guy's part and ignore the girl's part, but without the girl's part, the song isn't the same. I thought that if I ever got the chance to sing this song with you that you would be the other half of the song." She started strumming her guitar, making sure it was in tune. Then she started playing and I knew exactly what song it was because I used to sing it in my plead of help for someone to come.

(Quinn:)

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

I press my body against her back, resting my chin on her shoulder.

_I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

(Quinn and Rachel:)

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when your gone away_

(Quinn:)

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

(Rachel:)

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

(Quinn and Rachel:)

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when your gone away_

We stopped for Quinn to do a guitar solo.

(Quinn and Rachel:)

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

(Quinn:)

_You've gone away_

_you don't feel me here anymore_

When we finish singing, Quinn smiles at me. I couldn't help but blush and do a shy smile back.

"You still have a beautiful voice." She commented, making my cheeks flush an even deeper red. She places her guitar on the floor, propped against the wall.

"Thank you," I giggle, "So do you. I've always loved hearing your tremulous alto." And that made her blush. my jaws part in a huge yawn and a squeak comes out towards the end of it.

"Looks like the little kitten is ready for bed." Quinn giggled then yawning herself. My eyes got droopy and my body wanted to rest. Quinn got herself comfortable and I crawl under the covers. I press my body next to her's, lay my head on her chest and wrap my left leg around her's. She giggled lightly, gently petting me behind my left ear; I mew and start purring.

"Good night, baby. Have sweet dreams." She cooed before turning off the light.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I STILL don't own anything.**

I woke up, cold and very stiff. When I push myself up, several of my joints crack and pop. Somehow, I ended up on the floor. Okay, a little weird. My mouth was really dry, so I stand up to go get a drink, but am suddenly stopped. Even though it was dark, my eyes were adjusted and I saw a tight rope around my right ankle.

The air gets caught in my throat. I try shaking Quinn awake, but she wouldn't respond.

"Quinn, please wake up!" I beg with all my might, but nothing happened. I feel her belly and it's covered with a warm, thick liquid. 'She's dead' I think and a lump creeps its way in to my throat. I knew I had to get out of here if I didn't want the same fate as Quinn. I reach down and try undoing the complicated knot in the rope.

"Don't even try." A raspy voice said to me. I look up and a very tall figure was standing in the door way with, what look like a large pick ax.

"NNOOOOOOOOO!" I scream at the top of my lungs, but this scream was in real life. I feel hands clasping me tightly.

"Rachel! Rachel please! Wake up!" Quinn's terrified voice broke through and startled me. I jump up with another loud scream and see Quinn with tears rolling down her face. I get enveloped in her embrace, too scared to complain.

"Oh, thank god you'e okay. I was worried sick." She sighed in relief. I push myself away from her and sit next to her. I place my face on my knees and my hands on my head. Quinn rubbed my back gently, but her touch didn't stop me from doing something I would regret for the rest of my life.

"Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" I yell, punching myself and not caring how bad it hurt. I wanted this terror and pain to end for good, even if it ment killing myself. I was so frightened and angry, I didn't know what else to take it out on.

"Rachel, don't beat yourself up over it! It's not your fault!" Quinn gasped, grabbing my arms before I did more damage to my already broken body. She's right, I shouldn't be doing this to myself. I crunch my body, beathing heavily and allowing the salty tears to flow down my cheeks like a waterfall. "Come here." I feel Quinn pick me up and place me on her lap. "Shh. Shh baby girl, there is no need to be angry." She purred in my ear. She cleared her throat and hummed a little, her voice vibrating against my ear.

_Just when you think hope is lost_

_And giving up is all you got_

_Blue turns black_

_Your confidence is cracked_

_There seems no turning back from here_

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

_Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns night time into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

_When your feet are made of stone_

_And you're convinced that you're all alone_

_Look at the stars instead of the dark_

_You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

_Let's not let our anger get us lost_

_And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you know it's worth the fight_

_That's when love turns night time into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Deep breath, take it on the chin_

_But don't forget to let the love back in_

_That's when love can build us a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_And that's when love turns night time into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Of light..._

_Of light..._

She gently stroked my hair, making sure I was fully calmed down. I look up at her, my eyes shining from the wet tears.

"Be strong. Never give up. You will make it through this fight. I believe that no matter how many times you scream or get upset, you will shine brighter than the sun and let the light in at the darkest times." She smiled assuringly. I wrap my hands around her neck and give her a kiss that she gladly returns.

"You're right, Quinn. I need to fight it in my dreams, to make all the pain go away." I mew. She gave me an approving nod and a smile. I yawn and look at the clock, seeing it's two thirty a.m. I lay back down, my back facing Quinn and I curl my body. She layed down beside me, pressing and shaping her body with mine and draped her left arm over my body. I take her hand in mine and purr myself to a deep and restful sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I STILL own noting.**

I give her a goodbye kiss and watch her walk out the door. She had to go to her photography session today. I was still trying to look for a job; something to fit my area. But today, no job searching. I needed to relax because, after last night, I was exhausted. I grab 'The Hunger Games' and lay on the couch with a pillow and blanket.

After a half an hour of reading, my eyes get heavy. I put my bookmark in and curl in ball, all snuggly and warm. As I start to dream, I think about a part of my book. It was before the games and Peeta told Katniss that he wants to die as himself, with honor and not as something the capital owns.

I was having the same dream again: waking up on the floor, my ankle tied with a tight rope and Quinn dead. Finn showed up in the doorway and I cringe back in fear. But I remember what Peeta said, that no one owned him. I stand up tall and try to lower my voice to a threatening growl.

"Leave me alone! You are gone! You don't own me anymore!" As I spoke, my growl got more noticable. "I said leave!" That time, I sounded a lot like a menacing tiger. When I said that he vanished in to thin air.

I jump awake, breathing hard. I never thought I could do that, not even in dreams. Something was telling me what I needed to do. To stand tall and "roar" out because that was possibly the only way I could truly be safe and sound. I go grab Quinn's six string and pick, strumming it a bit before playing the chords to one of my favorite songs that fit this situation perfectly.

_I used to bite my tounge and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_I guess I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_

_Dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee, I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_

_Dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_You're gonna hear me roar..._

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ROAR!_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_

_Dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion _

_And you're gonna hear me roar_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar!_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar..._

I stood there, feeling a bit stronger and accomplished. I felt proud, almost like an animal that had their pride taken from them and just finished a fight with the one who took it and won. I haven't felt like this is years, my heart rising with strength. I remember I'm still hanging on to Quinn's guitar, so I go put it back where I found it. Even when I walked out of the spare room where she keeps her guitar, I held myself up better and my head was a little higher.

I lay back down on the couch because I was still pretty tired, but not ready to fall asleep. I grab 'The Hunger Games' and continue reading it. I just got to the part where Katniss and Rue make an alliance in the arena before I passed out.

It was pitch black, but I knew my boundaries by heart. I was back in that house. I didn't know why I was here, but I could sense danger around me. I start feeling my way around, and when I got to the living room, I heard him coming. I take a deep breath and turn around, head held high with pride. I wasn't going to be that scared little kitten cringing in the corner anymore.

"What are you going to do? You're nothing compared to me." He snickered. A hideous growl escaped my throat and I lung myself at him, feeling myself lower down on to the floor. I spring up at his face and a mighty, defensive roar came barreling out of my mouth. I scratched at his face and neck, trying to get him to stop breathing. When she wouldn't give in, I reach my head down and hold down on his esophagus until he choked on his own blood and his breathing stopped.

I shake my head, that's when I see the mirror in the hallway, and what's in it. It was me, but with a see-through tiger around my whole body. So, I really do have the eye of the tiger. Dreams can work in strange and unexpecting ways, and I liked it.

After that, I had dreams about me being the strong tigress who had won the hearts of those who befriended her and defeated her enemies with a swift kill. I guess a cat on the outside truly does have an inner wild cat.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I STILL don't own anything...**

When Quinn walked in the door, I was still on the couch, half asleep.

"Hey baby." Quinn cooed, brushing a few flecks of hair out of my face. My eyes flutter open and I see her hazel eyes glimmering back at me.

"Hi Quinny." I mew, stretching.

"Did you have a good cat nap?" She chuckled.

"Yes." I say, giggling. My stomach growled protest. "I'm hungry."

"So am I. What do you want for supper?"

"I'm craving eggs."

"Breakfast for supper? I don't know... Ok, I'm just kidding." Quinn teased as she went in to the kitchen. I got up and followed her.

"I kind of want pancakes..." Quinn said as she got out the eggs.

"Same here. I want chocolate chip pancakes."

Quinn cracked to eggs in a pan and put it on the stove. "You know what? I am going to make some. You wanna help me." She asked, flipping the eggs over in the pan with the spatula.

"Yes!" I squeak.

"Ok, can you get the pancake mix out? Please and thank you." She asked politely as she put my eggs on a plate. I got out the mix and placed it on the counter and took a bite of my eggs.

"I swear I had some chocolate chips around here...Aha!" She exclaimed when she found the bag of chocolate chips.

"Thank you for the eggs, they're delicious." I say through a mouthful.

"I'm glad you do." Quinn smiled. She mixed the pancake powder with water and milk and the chocolate chips, then poured it in to a large pan on the stove.

"I'm just going to make one giant pancake." She said.

"Sweet." I say, finishing my eggs. I feel Quinn's hands rest on my bony hips. She placed a kiss on my cheek and continued on my jaw line and down my neck before I spoke.

"You're not getting kinky on me _now_ are you?"

Quinn chuckled, "I don't know, do you want me to?" She challenged, letting go of my hips and flipping the giant pancake over. I grabbed a few chocolate chips from the still open bag. When she turned back to me, I held up a chip and popped it in to her mouth. She smiled, her cheeks flushing a slight rosy pink, and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Mmm, chocolaty. I like it." I giggle, giving her another kiss. She had to go take care of the pancake. I pulled out a big plate, the syrup, and two big forks. She put the pancake on the plate and poured syrup all over it. We let it cool for a minute, then dug in. As soon as we took our first bite, we let out almost orgasmic moans because it was that delicious.

I took another bite and smiled, "My taste buds are dancing."

"Now you're getting kinky with supper." Quinn said, taking another bite. When we finished the massive amount of pancake, we were pretty full, but not stuffed.

"I'll take care of the dishes." She said, getting away from the table.

"I'll be in the bedroom, waiting." I stretch and get up from the table. I give Quinn a kiss on the cheek and go do as I said. When I go in, I immediately grab a pencil and some paper and start drawing. I didn't know what I was going to end with, but I started with what looked like the arch of a cat ear. Thirty-five minutes later, when Quinn came in the room, I was just finishing my drawing.

"Aaannd...Done!" I exclaim.

"What did you draw?" Quinn asked curiously. She examined the paper, which was a drawing of me with a tiger around me.

"It's from a dream I had earlier where I stood up to Finn and killed him. When I looked in the mirror this is what I saw. I also continued to have dreams about me being a powerful, brave tigress."

"That's awesome, Rach. Not only the drawing but your dreams as well. I'm proud of you." She grinned, giving me a tight hug followed by a kiss. "I just remembered, I have something for you." She pulled away and trotted out of the room. My eyes got wide and I could hear my heart beat with excitement. When she came back in, she was holding a red present bag in one hand and the roll of tape in the other.

"I think we should hang your drawing for display; not only for decoration, but to help remind you of how strong you truly are. I think I know just the place to put it." She took the drawing, putting a few pieces of tape on the back, and hung it on the wall above the side of the bed where I sleep. "Perfect. Now, I have some presents for you." Quinn purred, handing me the present bag. I reach in and the first thing my hand grabs feels flat and is covered with plastic. I pull it out to see a beautifully crafted red dream catcher in the plastic against a blue moon lit sky background. Written in beautiful cursive print that could only be Quinn's was 'Don't you ever forget the direction of your dreams'.

"Did you make this?"

"Yep, and I painted the background."

I give her a big hug. "Thank you, baby."

She hugs me back and says, "That's not it. There's something else in there." I turn back to the bad and feel something wrapped in paper towelling. I carefully pull it out and unwrap the paper towel from around it to reveal a five-inch tall glass angel with a gold halo and wings. There was a slightly crumpled piece of paper folded up behind the angel. I set the angel down and unfolded it; it read 'You may see me as huge, or imagine me as small. I am right by your side and I will hear your call. I am loyal and true. You can trust me to care. I am your Guardian Angel. I will always be there' in Quinn's neat cursive writing. That made my throat get tight as my eyes started to form tears at the brim. I carefully pushed aside the presents so I wouldn't ruin them and wrapped my arms and legs around Quinn with tears of joy flowing down my cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you thank you so much, Quinn. They're so beautiful and amazing. I love them. They're perfect." I rambled, unable to control my words.

"You're very, very welcome, kitten." She chuckled, her warm breath wisping passed my ear. When I straightened myself to look at her face, I felt something around my neck. I took hold of the charm on the end and saw it was a glass heart with a small pink flower inside of it. I looked at the back of it and read 'You will always be close to my heart' in gold and again, in Quinn's neat writing. I felt overjoyed and super happy but it also felt like a little too much, but I didn't mind. The presents were outstanding, the quotes were inspirational. But the necklace is what made me really cry from joy. I threw myself at her once more, knocking her on her back and straddled her. A loud and happy purr arose in my throat as I passionately kissed her with a smile clinging on my face. Her arms went around my neck and pressed me closer to her.

Now the pain, the suffering, and the fear was truly over. I felt stronger than I ever have before, like a tigress emerging from battle, triumphant for her win. And then there was Quinn. She was the one person I could now call my true love. I now have someone who will always be honest and true, who will believe in me, who will pick me up when I'm knocked down, and who will keep me safe and sound.


End file.
